


those three words

by jjml__co (sunstealer)



Series: words i say to you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a very short one shot, this feels a bit melancholic actually, this seems more like a poem tho, yet another word dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunstealer/pseuds/jjml__co
Summary: sometimes all jeno needs are three words and one na jaemin, then everything in the world feels right again.





	those three words

jaemin reduces jeno to a broken record player, repeating the same three words over and over again.

_i love you._

no matter how many times he says them to him, they always manage to retain their meanings. they never lose it. everytime he says them to jaemin, jeno means it with all his heart.

_i love you._

if jeno had to write jaemin an essay with a thousand words, he could easily gather all the times he's said those three words and compile them. he will have reached a thousand and two, and now a thousand and five.

_i love you._

with those three words, he's learned to love more, to laugh more, to smile more. jeno's learned to live easier. life doesn't seem as heavy as it used to be. jaemin's existence helps him shoulder the burdens life has to offer. jeno says those three words again.

_i love you._

he's not trying to make anything seem more than it is, he's not exaggerating, or saying anything that doesn't feel right. every single word he's said so far is true, and it sits well in his heart. jeno feels it.

_three words, na jaemin._

three words. that's all it takes to make everything better.

it doesn't have to be from jaemin. even if he doesn't say those words back, it doesn't have to come from jaemin to make jeno's chest feel lighter. and that's why those words matter so much to him.

_i love you._

even if it was just him saying those words over and over again, it never fails to make him smile. because loving jaemin is enough. telling him those three words is enough. the fact that jeno loves jaemin is enough.

_i love you, na jaemin._

loving jaemin feels indescribable.

_i love you._

jeno will never get tired of it, of those three words.

_i love you._

he'll never get tired of loving him.

_i love you._

never, never, never.

_always, lee jeno?_

_always._

jeno will always love jaemin.

_i will always love you._

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i'm @jaeminsgrass on twt :) scream at me if you want to bec i'm also very soft rn


End file.
